Starting New
by clariguard
Summary: Theresa Carlson is abused by her foster father so she runs away and lives in the basement of ‘Never Say Die’ Gym, where the story begins, Brendon Kelley and Steve Sloan find her sleeping there. She moves in with Amanda to live until they can find out abou


Starting New

Disclaimer: If ya recognize it ain't mine, if you don't it is mine.

Summary: Theresa Carlson is abused by her foster father so she runs away and lives in the basement of 'Never Say Die' Gym, where the story begins, Brendon Kelley and Steve Sloan find her sleeping there. She moves in with Amanda to live until they can find out about her past and discover what she is hiding.

Chapter One

Found

"I found out who's been breaking in," Brendon Kelley said over the phone to his friend Steve Sloan, "She sleeps here when no one is here. I think she's homeless."

"Alright," Steve said on the other line, "Don't distrub her, I'll be there in a few minutes to question her." After Steve married Ellen Sharp he had transferred departments to the juvenile crime unit where he was one of the probation officers. Brendon agreed and hung up the phone. He quietly trudged down the stairs and checked to make sure the girl hadn't woken up. She hadn't, she was still sound asleep, with a sweater as a pillow and nothing as a blanket. She was curled up in a ball, trying to stay warm in the cold basement. Brendon wondered how she had gotten into the basement. He noticed a few bruises and that she was clutching her right arm as if it was in pain. The stairs creaked, Brendon looked behind him and saw Steve coming down the stairs.

"There she is," Brendon whispered. Steve nodded.

"Turn on the rest of lights when I say to," Steve said, noticing one set of lights was on. Brendon nodded as he went down the rest of the stairs with Steve following. Steve gave Brendon a thumbs up and the bright lights turned on, startling the girl on the floor. She got to her feet quickly and looked at the two men, thinking they were customers of her foster father. 'How did he find me', she thought to herself, looking at both of the men. She looked for the quickest way to get out of the building and away from the men. She went to push past Steve but he was to quick for her and grabbed her right arm. She let out a small scream in pain.

"I think her arm is hurt, Steve," Brendon said. Steve let go quickly and looked over the girl. She had various bruises covering her arms and face. Her right arm was swollen twice the size of her other arm. He could see that she was afraid of him.

"It's okay," Steve said, "We're not going to hurt you, we're here to help. Sit down, please." Steve indicated to a chair behind her. "What is your name?" Steve waited for a few minutes, it was obvivous that she didn't trust him one bit. Brendon had found her school bag and found her school I.D.

"Here's her school I.D.," Brendon said, "She's a freshman at the local high school, her name is Theresa Carlson." Steve looked at Theresa, she was small and looked like she hadn't eaten much in a few days. Her dark hair went down past her shoulders and covered her brown eyes. She was shivering slightly because of the cool air in the basement.

"Do you have any blankets," Steve asked. Brendon nodded as he found a dark blue blanket and passed it to Steve. "Here wrap up in the blanket and I'm taking you to the hospital." Theresa stood up to take the blanket but fell back into her seat. Steve held back a sigh and wrapped the blanket around Theresa himself and helped her up the stairs so she wouldn't fall. He put her in back the seat and started the car.

By the time they had reached the hospital, Theresa had fallen asleep the back seat, wrapped up in the blanket. He parked by the emergency room entrance doors and left her there to go find a doctor who would be able to check her out. He stepped into the Doctor's Lounge and saw Emmy Vandoren, a third year medical school student with Alex Martin who was in his first year of residency. Jesse Travis was in another corner with his feet up and half asleep.

"Hey, Steve," Jesse said inclining his head slightly, "Your father is home right now."

"I know," Steve replied, "I have a teenage girl who needs medical attention in the back seat of my car."

"Emmy and Alex will take care of it," Jesse said, Emmy opened her mouth to say something, "Consider it an educational experience." Emmy rolled her eyes and got up as Alex followed Steve to his car.

"Bring her to exam room three," Emmy yelled after them as she turned into the room. A few minutes later Alex entered with the girl. Right away Emmy could see the swollen arm and the fading bruises around her face. There was a slight small scar under her eye. "What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer, but Steve noticed she looked more at ease when Emmy around. The detective in him started to wonder what happened to the young girl.

"Her name is Theresa Carlson," Steve said, "She hasn't said anything since we found her in the basement of 'Never Say Die' gym." Emmy nodded. There were bruises covering her arms and scars.

"First we are going to start an i.v. so you can some fluids," Emmy said. The corner of her eye saw Alex nod in agreement. Alex handed her the fluid and she hooked it up. "I'm going to call x-ray and x-ray her arm." She walked out pulling Steve with her.

"Do you know what happened," Steve asked.

"I think I know what happened," Emmy said, "Judging by the bruises and scars, I say she's been abused. I'm going to keep her overnight and get Dr. Bently to do an offical examination, seeing as I'm only a medical student and she seems to be afraid of you so I'm guessing Dr. Bently is the best choice."

"I'll check on her tomorrow, after I find out who she lives with," Steve said, "Thanks, Emmy." Emmy nodded as she saw Steve leave the hospital, after a quick call to radiology, she was ready to take Theresa to get her arm x-rayed. The x-rays turned out right, both bones in Theresa's arm were broke. Alex had told her he would do the cast so she could make a phone call to Child Social Services.

As Emmy made the call, a rather large man with a stained shirt walked, rather staggered in through the doors. He walked to where Alex was working and peeked through open blinds. He saw Theresa tense, causing Alex to turn around.

"Is that your father," Alex said noting the reaction. Theresa shook her head no.

"It's my foster father," Theresa said quietly, "Please don't send me back with him. Its why I ran away."

"Don't worry," Alex said, "We're keeping you overnight and Emmy, the other person that was here, is calling Child Social Services." Theresa snorted.

"One of my teachers tried that once, it only got me and my brother and sister seprated," Theresa said, "That man's name is Alan Scott by the way." Emmy walked in with Mr. Scott walking closely behind her. Theresa tensed some more as Emmy turned around.

"May I help you," Emmy asked, "Unless you have reason to be here, I must ask you to leave."

"I'm here to take this girl home," Mr. Scott said.

"Yeah," Emmy said, "I can't allow that to happen. Sorry but your must leave now."

"Not until I get the girl," Mr. Scott said angerily, Emmy could smell the alchol on his breath.

"I would leave before I call security and then you can explain why you smell of alchol and want the 'girl' so badly," Emmy said folding her arms. Mr. Scott growled at her and turned around.

"Don't think you can escape me that easily girl," He sneered to Theresa. Theresa said nothing as he left.

"Who was that," Emmy asked watching the man leave.

"My foster father," Theresa said in her quiet voice. Emmy opened her mouth to ask more questions but the look on Alex's face told her they could wait until later.

"Well, your room is ready," Emmy said pulling out a hospital gown and handing it to Theresa, "I'll take you there and you can change up there." Theresa nodded as she got up.


End file.
